


Hot Single Lesbian Werewolf in Your Area!

by fruitpunch_babey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Begging, Biting, Blood, Dirk’s name is the same, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Genderbending, Jackie English, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Monsters, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Pheromones, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, in the fun way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitpunch_babey/pseuds/fruitpunch_babey
Summary: There are many hobby’s one may have. Most people settle on something like knitting, art, baking, or reading. But not everyone.Dirk Strider has put much of her life into her hobby. Though she’d be incredibly offended at the idea of her lifestyle and passions being called just a hobby.Dirk Strider is a devoted monster fucker. And today she will right a long standing wrong by getting fucked into the ground by a werewolf.And one Jackie English is here to help.*Written in Third Person*
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Hot Single Lesbian Werewolf in Your Area!

A stud from her right fingerless glove had fallen off. She wasn’t sure when it happened but it did. She hadn’t even noticed. So now she’s stuck staring at her right hand in hidden disgust and dismay, stewing in thoughts of how this glove is the perfect representation of her inability to keep the control in life she so desperately craves. She’s being dramatic, but she always is, so she doesn’t find it particularly remarkable. She walked 40 minutes, uphill, through mud and multi-colored bodily fluids of dubious origins to get to this forest and she is here to do a job.

Her name is Dirk Strider and she’s here to fuck a werewolf.

She’s very proud of her monster fucking exploits you see. She’s an expert on, and connoisseur of, sapphic supernatural sex. She’s fucked at least one fish woman, and exactly two equine lady hybrids. She’s obviously been with plenty of vamps, in her opinion they’re practically begging to fuck anything they can use as a blood bag for the night. She has vampire friends, so it's probably okay for her to think things like that. She’s also O-negative, definitely a contributor to her popularity with the ladies of the night. And don’t get her started on trolls, what a lovely buffet of a species. She’s fucked nagas, slime girls, harpies, demons, ghosts, satyrs, gorgons (she’s into blindfolds anyway), and more. If you can name a monster woman, she’s fucked it. But she has one giant, gaping, and straight-up embarrassing blank on her frequent monster fucker punchcard, the kind you get at smoothie shops and stick in the back of your wallet to never be touched again until you go to the same place a few weeks later and get a new one only to realize you’ve compiled at least 10. Dirk Strider has never even so much as made out with a lycanthrope. And she plans on putting an end to that disgrace tonight. She’d done some hardcore research, mostly consisting of asking her younger sister’s werewolf friend about any loner wolves in their area, and now knew of a wolf in these woods that will probably pound her into the dirt floor of the forest. 

And here she is staring at her fucking glove. 

A low deep howl echoes throughout the trees and that’s enough to snap her out of her spiral. It’s enough to elicit a small, thrilled, smile. One that would never slip out if she wasn’t alone out here. Well, almost alone. She slings her bag of supplies over one shoulder, stretching out her back by pulling her arms over her head and lets out a satisfied sigh at the pop it makes. It’s three days before the full moon. Meaning her hopefully soon to be lover will be able to easily take her wolf form, but will still be in relative control of her actions. It’s the perfect time for this little Rendezvous because Dirk Strider plans ahead. With that same smile still barely visible on her lips, she takes her first steps into the dark damp woods. 

It’s showtime, baby. 

Dirk’s trudge across the muddy forest is characterized by the rustling of bright red bushes and glimpses of dark, almost black, fur at the very edges of her vision. From that little information, Dirk can tell that she is big. The idea of a beast covered in that messy, shiny coat, looming over her with a mixture of lust and hunger in her eyes, was enough to have Dirk wringing her hands in anticipation. She wants this wolf to fuck her, like now. Grabbing a large picnic blanket (custom sweet bro print. Dove has the matching hella Jeff one) out of her bag, she places it onto the ground. As soon as she plops down she starts to rummage through her duffle bag again, there is no longer any distant rustling, just a tense stillness seemingly agreed upon by every inch of foliage for miles. Dirk pulls out a paper bag containing five sandwiches, each one filled to the brim with thick meats, stretchy cheese, and soft toasted vegetables. She also pulls off her motor oil stained muscle tee to reveal her bra underneath. She quickly shucks off her muddy socks and boots, not an easy thing to do sexily but an important step nonetheless.  
A voice cuts through the tension, low but expressive,  
“Now um, what is it you're after?” Dirk just raises her blonde eyebrows, “Come on out here and I’ll tell you. And give you these sandwiches, trust me they’re,” She adjusts her position seductively, “mouth-watering.” Dirk Strider is not as good at flirting as she thinks she is. The first thing to pierce through the darkness were green eyes, glinting, and dangerous. Next, a flash of moonlight reflecting off of two pairs of long, sharp claws. As the wolf continues to inch out of the shadows one thing is abundantly clear, Dirk is so turned on she feels like she’s going to explode. When the wolf’s full form comes into view, Dirk sucks in a harsh breath. She’s even taller than she had thought. At least 6’8 of beefy muscle, hidden under a coat of brown fur and a layer of fat, but clearly there. She’s almost twice her size. She has tits, which Dirk wasn’t expecting, but who could complain about that. She’s curvy but clearly strong, with sturdy shoulders and a wide stance. She’s definitely humanoid, but she’s far too beast to be read as human. Dirk bets she could rip her in half with just her bare arms. Those things look like tree trunks. She wants to get her hands all over that dog girl now. The wolf opens her mouth to speak, revealing a mouth full of pointed teeth and deadly looking canines in the process. ~~“Ello govna’ noice chewday innit.“~~ “Greetings m’lady, I’ve never spotted you around this section of woods before.”

Dirk pauses, “Thought I imagined it before but that is… an accent. A British werewolf?”

“An English werewolf more specifically. And by that, I mean a Jackie English werewolf! Uh, That’s my name. If it wasn’t clear Haha," She clear her throat, "Pleasure to meet you!” Her mouth forms what Dirk is sure is a charming smile in her human form, but comes across terrifying like this, and gives a wink.  
“I’m all out in the open now, so fess up to what it is precisely you came up here to do.”

Dirk stares at the wolf, expressionless, then pointedly looks down at her own body. She’s laid out seductively on her side, atop a picnic blanket, shirtless.  
“Context clues dude.” 

Jackie just blinks back, a look of wide-eyed innocence overtaking her big sexy, scary dog adjacent face.

“Jackie, I’m here to have sex with you.”

The look in Jackie’s eyes shifts far too quickly from that earlier confused innocence for it to have been completely genuine, but Dirk doesn’t seem to notice. She’s too busy letting her eyes roam across her newest conquest’s form.  
Jackie observes the human before her as well. She’s short with long limbs, the lack of shirt reveals toned arms and abs, with a hint of chub that softens out what would be sharp edges. As well as perky, small tits, held in a bright orange lace bra that contrasts amazingly against her dark, freckled skin. Jackie thinks she sees the forms of nipple piercings under the mostly sheer fabric. The girl’s face is completely blank, lips a harsh line. Her pointed shades look stupid, but in an admittedly charming way. Her heat straightened hair looks like something out of an anime as well, short and spiked in the back with blunt hime bangs. Jackie would bet money she did it herself. And there’s something about the leather fingerless gloves that undeniably does something for the werewolf. She’d love to see those stay, even after those baggy black workers’ pants are discarded.  
“Well consider me happier than the gayest of clams, because that sounds absolutely smashing. Though, I do wonder how you’re going to,” A flash of fur and Jackie is suddenly much closer to Dirk than she was a second ago, “Accomplish such a feat.” Dirk’s stoic expression doesn’t falter in response to the wolf suddenly appearing a few inches away from her face, she simply grabs the duffle bag by her side and presents it to the much taller woman. “I’m always prepared.”  
Jackie carefully tugs the mouth of the bag open further with a single claw.  
“Oh.” What would be her eyebrows raise in genuine but amused surprise, ”You certainly have come prepared. Conventionally when people say that to me they pull out a rifle, so this is quite the welcome shake-up.”  
“So? We fuckin?” Dirk asks, the height of charm and eloquence she always is. Jackie ponders for a moment, “Do I still get the sandwiches afterward?” Dirk silently tosses the bag of delicacies to the werewolf. “Well, then that settles it then,” Jackie says mildly as she gently places the bag to the side before crawling over to Dirk.  
Jackie’s shadow completely covers Dirk until all that’s visible is those glowing green eyes. A clawed hand is placed on her chest, slowly pushing her onto her back, before large knees spread her legs open just far enough to be uncomfortable.  
“We should probably bump gums a bit here, correct? I know you’ve trekked to a random forest to court a monster,” She says monster like it’s some kind of an inside joke between the two of them, “But even a lass like you must have a boundary or two, isn’t that right love?”  
The other girl pauses a moment, biting her bottom lip in thought. “Don’t piss on me or cause any bodily harm that would need an actual hospital, I’m too broke for that shit. Don’t know how your anatomy is set up but anything that could cause little doggie human mutts to get squeezed out my tight little lady hole is a definite no.” Jackie laughs at that, it’s loud and joyful, but also uncanny. Dirk can tell her vocal cords aren’t quite human enough to make the noise she wants to. She thinks it’s a really pretty laugh.  
“For anything other than that my safe word is rainbowdash. You’ve already implied that only a depraved whore would come out here and beg for a werewolf to fuck them, so behave accordingly. It's applicable.” She lets her mouth form into a slight smirk that she hopes comes off as challenging, and not excited. Because she is incredibly excited.  
“Dandy! What shall I be calling you this evening?”

“Call me Dirk.”

Jackie gives another toothy grin down at the girl below her before grabbing her by the hair, yanking her head to the side and plunging down to meet her newly exposed neck. Dirk lets out a little gasp at the feeling of a rough tongue licking against her pulse. She goes to reach into the fur around Jackie’s neck but a strong arm grasps her wrists and forces them against the ground above her head. Jackie’s hand completely wraps around both her wrists. “Fuck yesssss.”  
She can feel Jackie let out an amused little huff against her neck at that, before gently dragging her teeth down to the meat of her right shoulder. Dirk stills in anticipation of the bite, not even noticing the hand leaving her hair. Then Jackie’s mouth and teeth are removed from her shoulder and Dirk honest to god whines in disappointment. This time Jackie properly laughs, “What a cutie you are.” Her free hand slices through the middle of Dirk’s bra with the small tug of a single claw. The now ruined lingerie falls to the sides, revealing hard, dark nipples. And to Jackie’s great joy: a small metal bar going through each of them. Automatically her tongue finds the little papillas. The metal piercing is cold from fall night and the human below her is so warm. Dirk is squirming slightly from the sensation but the way her brows knit together signals her building arousal. “God I need to feel that tongue on my pussy.”  
“Perhaps in a bit dearie.” She punctuates the statement by lightly pressing her teeth into the breast around Dirk’s nipple. Just enough to prick the skin, leaving little drops of blood in a neat oval. Dirk eagerly presses up for more. Jackie just moves away slightly, a jovial twinkle in her eyes. She tsks. “Really I get that you’re a harlot but I’m going to require some patience here.” Dirk looks up at her with an expression that’s half pleading, half frustrated, and all desperately trying to be suppressed. “But golly when you look at me like that. Well, I’m not a monster. Figuratively.” She moves her hand down from Dirk’s breasts, trailing gently till she reaches the zipper of her pants. She lays a claw on it before roughly pushing the heel of her palm onto the crotch of Dirk’s pants. Pressing upward til Dirk’s hips jerked up involuntarily. “There we are! Found the hidden treasure, huh?” In one fluid motion, Jackie presses her body against Dirk’s with her legs trapping the human's hips, slides her jaw between Dirk’s neck, and positions her hands resting gently on Dirk’s pussy through her pants. “What’s the magic word lovely?” Dirk’s words are stuck in her throat at the feeling of hot breath on her ear, the werewolf’s breasts pressed against her own, and the claws that are still digging into her wrists. “C’mon now dear.” Jackie opens her jaw, letting her teeth hover just close enough for Dirk to feel the wet warmth of her mouth. Dirk’s breath quickens, “Please.” She chokes out, quiet and pleading. A single bead of hungry drool hits Dirk’s shoulder before Jackie’s teeth break flesh. Dirk can feel inches of canine rip into her and it steals her breath from her lungs. Jackie bites her hard and her hand returns to Dirk’s lower half to roughly grope her through her pants. The pain and the pleasure mix beautifully and Dirk moans. It’s slutty and desperate and high. She loves this. Losing control, being at the mercy of the supernatural. Those beings who are so much stronger than her in every way. And Jackie could smell it off her from a mile away. Her scent begging her to ruin the human. She continues to bite and suck, licking up drops of blood that bloom from the other's skin. She moves her mouth up and across to her neck and chest, piercing flesh then soothing it with her rough tongue. She rubs at Dirk’s clit fast and hard, letting the rest of her hand teasingly push against the lips of her pussy as a reminder of the way she’s going to fuck her later. Dirk’s head is full of nothing but the sting of sharp teeth and the weight of the beast on her chest pinning her down. She thinks she’s moaning again but she’s too focused on the girl atop her to know for sure. Jackie bites her hard again on the other shoulder, and Dirk’s legs start to tense in pleasure, her back curving upwards. She’s so fucking close. Just as Jackie hears her high whines, and a barely intelligible, “Jackie I’m gonna-“ She draws back. Looking down at Dirk, she’s the image of giddiness. Dirk feels like she’s gonna cry, gasping as she desperately pushes her hips up, hoping for more. Jackie just shoves them back down one-handed.“Please. C’mon. I. I need it. Please.” Jackie slows down her licking of the wounds, lower hand leaving feather-light touches just close enough to where Dirk needed it. “You need to be a good girl for me, okay?” Dirk immediately nods. “Smashing! Keep your arms above your head. Okie dokie?” Dirk nods again, too horny to care that Jackie just said okie dokie during sex. Jackie removes her other hand from Dirk’s wrists, and onto the delightful breasts she’s so fixated on. She gently rubs one nipple while continuing to lick slowly at the human’s abused neck and chest. The hand that had traveled to Dirk’s thigh moves to her zipper again. Dirk’s breath was starting to slow down again, her arousal going from desperate and hungry to tense and wanting again. Jackie quickly unzips Dirk’s pants, too horny to tease the girl more. She was still starving. The larger woman leans back up until she’s straddling Dirk’s stomach, “Lift up your hips.” Dirk obliges with no hesitation and Jackie quickly takes care of her pants, leaving Dirk vulnerable and naked beneath her. She’s in nothing but her panties, glasses, and those unfairly sexy gloves. Jackie quickly deems the glasses unnecessary and flicks them off Dirk’s face, leaving a small red scratch across her nose in the process. “Oopsies.” Jackie says, sounding much more happy than apologetic.  
Dirk’s dark orange eyes were misty and a line of drool hung from her lips and onto her chin. Her hair stuck up funny and sweat gleamed on her bruised and bitten chest. She was the picture of depravity. Especially with the obvious wet spot of pre-cum on her orange panties. Dirk at least has the dignity to be embarrassed, but not enough dignity for said embarrassment to not be a giant turn on. “You smell so good,” Jackie’s smile turns predatory, “You really are a slut.” Dirk nods at Jackie’s words, her mouth hung slightly open, “And you love it don’t you? Whoring yourself out to some beast in the woods. Letting me mark you like you’re mine. I was already gonna fuck you but boy howdy! Now I have to absolutely destroy you. And you’re going to love it.” Jackie gropes Dirk’s tits again. Making slow circles against her nipples and shoving her hind leg against her clothed, wet pussy. “Now,” Jackie removes one hand from Dirk’s breasts to reach for the duffle bag, “Let’s see what I’ll use to do that task.” She clumsily rummages through an impressive amount of sex toys in search of the right strap on. She’s hit with the feeling of wishing she could fuck Dirk without one. There are a few straps that pique her interest. Dirk’s collection was incredibly varied. There are different sizes, some ribbed, and some which she’s sure are supposed to be centaur cocks. Finally, she finds the perfect one. It’s slightly more soft and flexible than the others, bright green, double-sided, and big. She was glad for the more human shape, honestly. She pulls it, a small vibrator, and a bottle of lube out and Dirk smiles, big and clumsy. “Hands down dear,” Dirk obeys, “Okay now hold one hand out for me. Atta girl.” Jackie pours some lube onto Dirk’s outstretched fingers. “Now,” Jackie repositions herself over Dirk’s chest. Then reaches back to tuck the vibe into the human’s panties right on her clit. “Finger me.” Jackie commands, spreading herself slightly. Dirk looks awestruck. “Get a wiggle on dear!” Jackie says with another not quite human laugh. Dirk shaikly starts rubbing slow circles around Jackie’s clit and the werewolf lets out an appreciative hum. Dirk then, practically holding her breath, slips inside Jackie. Still keeping her thumb on her clit, she slowly starts to stretch Jackie open when she hears a click. Her movements falter for a moment as the vibrator comes to life. She quickly returns to her job when she hears Jackie growl. That, Dirk thinks, is the best sound I’ve heard in a long fucking time. She continues to finger Jackie, as the vibrations make her legs flex and hips shake. Dirk hits somewhere good and Jackie lets out a gravely, animalistic noise. In reward the vibrator gets flicked up one more setting and Dirk’s breath stutters. “Please fuck me.” Dirk begs, looking up at the wolf woman above her with pleading, uncovered eyes. Jackie smiles, “Since you’ve been so good.” Her claws on one hand shrink down into her hand. She twists around and pulls off Dirk’s vibrator and panties. She sticks her fingers in Dirk's mouth, who eagerly sucks them. Jackie pulls them out with a pop and pushes them into Dirk’s pussy. They’re so much bigger than a human’s and Dirk lets out a high-pitched closed mouth moan at the way they open her. “Now how much prep does a harlot like you need? Or are you one of those people who stays nice and tight no matter how many women use you like a toy?” Dirk shoves down onto Jackie’s fingers instead of answering, already slick and ready from all the relentless teasing. “Okie dokie then.” Dirk is still too horny to mind that Jackie just said okie dokie during sex because she’s watching her slide the smaller side of the strap into herself inch by inch. “Nice fit!” She exclaims before clicking the harness into place. She leans down and licks one stripe up Dirk’s pussy before shoving open her legs and spreading her lips. She nudges the lubed up strap against Dirk’s pussy and Dirk suddenly remembers just how big this one is. Jackie uses her inhuman strength to pull Dirk’s knees up and onto the wolf’s elbows with a jerk as she starts to push in. She gives her one more smile, “Ready love?”  
Dirk’s lips barely form the word yes before Jackie’s shoving the rest of the way into her. The sudden stretch aches a little in the way Dirk loves so much. She can feel every inch open her up more and more. Once the strap is fully seated in her, Dirk feels full and tiny and conquered.  
Jackie waits a few seconds before moving to let the human adjust, causing Dirk to whine and roll her hips. “Wrap your those yams around my hips darling. Good girl.” Jackie grabs Dirk’s hips, claws digging into the dark, soft flesh, and pulls her half off the plastic before slamming back into her. Dirk’s eyes roll back in her head as Jackie starts to properly fuck her. Jackie tries to start slow, but Dirk wraps her legs tighter around her waist to desperately push back onto her cock. The much larger woman’s control breaks to pieces when Dirk finally lets out a broken cry for more.She starts jackhammering into her, and Dirks arms scramble to pick herself up onto her elbows to stop her head from banging against the forest floor. Dirks moaning again and if she could think about anything other than being fucked she’d be embarrassed of the loud girlish noises, but her brain was busy turning to mush. Jackie’s grip tightens at the sight of dirk’s bruised tits bouncing as her hips are roughly dragged up and down on the flexible plastic. Dirk is covered in Jackie’s teeth marks, hickies, and scent. It makes a low territorial growl start deep in her chest. Dirk is just clear headed enough to hear the noise and is hit once again by the fact that she is having sex with a werewolf. That thought is what gets her close. “Touch. Touch me. Plea- please.” Jackie practically attacks Dirk’s clit at the request. And Dirk’s orgasm hits hard. The sound she makes is high, breathy, and so human. So powerless. Jackie claws drag down Dirk’s thighs possessively as she pulls out and releases her legs. She’s quite thankful that wolves turning from scratches is a myth. She thinks that turning your sexual partner would be horrid manners and the girl below her looks lovely dripping blood.  
Dirk doesn’t waste a second clumsily crawling over to Jackie and removing the harness. Her hands fumble with the buckles but she bats away Jackie’s hand when she tries to help. As soon as it’s off, she presses her face into Jackie’s pussy so desperately that the wolf gasps in surprise. She hadn’t noticed the human’s tongue piercing. Dirk starts to lap and suck at her with unprecedented enthusiasm, head fuzzy and empty with happy chemicals. The only thoughts she has left are “get Jackie off” and “please let there be more.” Jackie tastes so good, and Dirk’s tongue is so soft and passionate. It doesn’t take long for Jackie to cum with a literal howl at the sight of Dirk knelt on the floor with her hand shoved between her own legs. Or knelt on the blanket. The really ugly blanket. Jackie had been too ~~horny~~ distracted to notice it but a wave of post nut clarity washes over her. “What the fiddlesticks is on your blanket?” Dirk looks up at her with distant eyes, mouth parted and wet, as she seemingly processes the question. “My lil sister’s art.” She lets out after a few seconds. “Ah I see! That explains the, uh, unique look. What grade was she in when she made it?” Dirk blinks up at her a few times. “College.” A look of confusion fixes itself onto Jackie’s face. “Iz ironic, dude.” Dirk’s eyes look like they’re refocusing a bit despite her slurred words and her features are slowly rebuilding themselves into a poker face. Jackie frowns. She quickly drops onto her knees in front of Dirk, licking at her neck at first, then moving up to her jaw. Dirk falls back with no resistance as Jackie starts to straddle her, cradling her face in her suddenly smaller, clawless hands. It doesn’t hit her that she’s transformed back until she realizes she’s properly kissing Dirk, an impossible task with her snout. It may be shorter than a wolf’s but not by that much. Plus the teeth were a bit much to handle for most folks. She wonders if Dirk would try to kiss her wolf form anyway. Jackie abruptly pulls away. “Awe shucks. I didn’t mean for that to happen. I must’ve really wanted to kiss you haha.” She rubs awkwardly at her neck, avoiding Dirk’s gaze. “This isn’t what you came all this way for, must be a tad disappointing. My apologies.”  
Dirk stares up at the now human (and fully naked) girl above her. She’s still broad and curvy, her muscles even more visible without the fur. She’s a lot shorter, and a bit less wide. Her long black wavy hair is pulled up into a ponytail, a few strands hanging loose and framing her face. Her eyebrows are the same color, thick and low, just above her doe like eyes. Eyes that are the most shocking color of green, even lovelier on her new face than on her wolf form. Her skin is a warm golden brown, almost glowing, and there’s a clear flush in her cheeks from exertion. Dirk follows the path of her beautiful hooked nose down to the plushiest lips she has ever seen. Her mouth goes dry. She’s no good at talking to normal girls. Not that Jackie is normal but Dirk would never have guessed that she had just been a wolf from her current appearance. Well if she hadn’t been fucking her as a wolf five seconds ago.  
Jackie looks at her awkwardly, obviously waiting for some kind of reply. “Uh. No. I mean not disappointing. You’re really pretty. I mean you were pretty before too. Not that that was better. Not that either is bad, super hot both ways I-'' Jackie cuts off her rambling with another kiss. This time Dirk easily wraps her arms around her, (so strong, holy shit) shoulders. Jackie takes a handful of hair at the back of Dirk’s head to hold onto and lets the other hand maneuver back down to her chest. Dirk breaks the kiss, “You really like my boobs, huh.” “I am most definitely a fan of your bosoms, yes,” Jackie half whispers before reconnecting their lips gently massaging and tweaking her nipple again. She loves the feel of the metal between her fingers.  
A few minutes go by in that heated almost silence before Jackie pulls away slightly, “Round two sounds absolutely aces, but gadzooks am I hungry for those sandwiches.” Dirk laughs quietly against her lips. “Go to town, wolf girl.” Jackie pushes up off the ground and stretches out each of her shoulders, then reaches up to the moon to stretch out her tired back. Dirk’s eyes trail across the now fully visible muscles as they strain, before gliding down the rest of her body. Dirk has the passing thought that Jackie’s pussy is really pretty, a happy trail starting at her stomach leads down her deep brown vulva with her pinkish labia peeking out almost invitingly. She also has the passing thought that that was a strange thing to think. She’s never cared much for human genitalia, dick or pussy, it always seemed a bit boring even on the prettiest girls. But then again, she thinks Jackie might be the prettiest girl she’s ever seen. “Getting a good gander I see. You like?” Her eyes snap up to meet Jackie’s, who simply winks at her with a blinding smile. So that’s what the expression is supposed to look like. Jackie grabs the sandwich bag and plops down next to Dirk, one leg bent and the other splayed across Dirk’s bare thigh. Dirk watches, intrigued, as Jackie’s teeth grow to canines as she rips into the sandwiches, one after another with an animalistic passion. “How much control do you have over individual aspects of your wolf form?” Jackie looks over at Dirk and her once again unreadable stare. She had apparently found her stupid looking sunglasses while Jackie was eating. “I have a decent handle on those shenanigans, why?” Dirk repositions her hands above her head, displaying her open hands with her palms forwards, on either side, “Can you y’know like… Neko girl?” Jackie just looks at her. “I mean well, wolf girl but you get the point. Like ears, yknow?” Jackie’s brows draw together for a second in focus, and two little wolf ears pop out of her head, straightening up as if to stand at attention. “Holy shit.” Dirk whispers. She is sure her eyes are full on anime doki doki sparkling under her shades. “That’s literally so adorable.” Jackie looks a bit bashful at that response then nudges Dirk with her elbow, “Thought you fancied beastial and gruesome Misses monster seductress.” Dirk feels a wave of embarrassment wash over her, and thanks her genetics that she doesn’t visibly blush. “I mean. That’s usually the go to. I’m not some normie who thinks peak monster fucking is an anime girl with tiny devil horns and a tail.” She would pat herself on the back for how neutral her voice remains, but is too busy sticking her foot in her mouth, “Definitely into 7 feet tall with big ass teeth, trust me. I’d go full on Cthulhu fucker if I had the chance, I’m not a pussy. But there’s definitely a certain charm to an old fashion animal girl. I think most monster fuckers start there, y’know? Spice and wolf or some shit like that. It’s a slippery slope from there to giving werewolves sloppy head in a forest. One stage between those is definitely becoming a furry, I am willing to admit that. It’s a perfectly natural pipeline from weeaboo to monster fucker.” She hazards a look at Jackie, who’s eyes she started avoiding somewhere around ‘anime girl with tiny devil horns.’ Jackie was still smiling wide, clearly amused and not terribly offended. Score for Strider, Dirk thinks. “You’re so ridiculous!” Kind of a score, she corrects. “I mean I should have assumed anyone who trekked up a mountain in hopes of having sex with the local werewolf was a bit of a weirdo, but golly you’re a complete geek, huh? I mean the glasses make it pretty obvious but I try not to make too many assumptions!” She thinks I’m a complete loser, is the final conclusion Dirk draws. “Well I’m finished snacking down, would you like to continue our horizontal tango? How do you want me, oh monster expert?” Dirk pauses in thought. “Human for the second round, maybe ears for spice, then a third round full wolf again?” Dirk says, smirking in a way she hopes looks cocky. She just looks excited. “Okie dokie!” Jake replies. This time Dirk is far too smitten with this beautiful girl to care that she just said okie dokie before sex. She glances down at her glove and realizes another stud had fallen off while she wasn’t paying attention. But with Jackie diving into her lap she can’t find it in her to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written any fanfic since middle school, but I feel it’s my duty to contribute some much needed femslash to the people. Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
